The Temptress
by icylove89
Summary: Gaara and Sakura met during a festival she is the belly dancer that made him want to do things to her
1. Initiation

Chapter 1: Initiation

Today was a most beautiful day in all of Suna, there was no cloud in the sky the lapis lazuli sky with the heavy scorching sun bearing down on the little village of the sands. The day was the initiation of Kazekage onto Gaara.

Gaara walks upon the stage where he is greeted by silence of the people of Konoha and Suna seated in front of him. Gaara is wearing the traditional robes given unto him showing off his status to both witnesses. He sets forth his speech onto the podium grabs the mic towards his level and speaks his speech that took him a few days to come up with, also with the help of his siblings Kankuro and Temari.

"I, the kazekage of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, hereby decrees the solemn duty of the people and take office as of today…furthermore as an honor and great dedication to all shinobi lands the treaties between Konoha and Suna shall be greatly in peace and in debt to each other. For tonight we feast not only on my accomplishments but that of those who have died to make the world just again for all generations. Thank you to all who have supported and now let the celebrations begin".

After the Kazekage was speaking he left the stage and was greeted by all kinds of applause from both nations. The sun began to set in the east the town's center was already prepared for all the people of the two shinobi nations. The lavish feast was culturally different yet the whole entire atmosphere was happy and carefree.

Gaara's POV

After, I have given my speech onto the people of both Konoha and Suna. I was greeted and congratulated by both my siblings and my people. And there she was the perfect girl I have ever set eyes on the one that stood among the crowd of people she appeared to be talking to someone who I have not seen in a long time Naruto Uzumaki, the loudest person in all of the shinobi nations. The girl had emerald eyes, hot curvy body, cherry lips that were so damn luscious and…_woah wait a damn minute hot curvy body,…what the hell am I talking about but she is hot and oh great all the boys in the village are going to be after her_. **Hey kid I know that you like her let's jump her**___who the hell are you _**I am the one and only demon by the name of shukaku **_just fucking great I have a horny ass demon in my head_.

After that stupid damn demon went back to his little space in my mind. I noticed a couple of minutes later that the pink haired girl disappeared. Naruto was walking towards me and pushed a few people out of his way to get over to me.

Normal POV

"Hey look who it is it's my long time friend I have seen in ages" said Naruto. "Oh hey Naruto how are you haven't seen you since the chuunin exams thanks for coming to my initiation ceremony" said Gaara, "That is what friends are for…" said Naruto. "Oh Naruto I have been wanting to ask you a question" "so what's the question" Gaara thought about it for a minute before saying "Who was that charming yet hot girl that you were just talking to a few minutes ago is she a friend or girlfriend of yours" astonished by Gaara's question Naruto replied "Oh that was Sakura she is one of the people that was going to entertain for the night Yes she is my friend but she isn't my girlfriend I only love her as a sister and nothing more".

_Back Stage before the actual performance_

Sakura was getting on her lovely belly dancing outfit the outfit was a two piece one with a black scarf, top and skirt full of sequins. "Ino hurry up and come do my makeup and hair for me please" "Okay okay I am coming" after getting her hair done and makeup. Sakura stood behind the curtains with a sexy pose thinking of something to calm her that she wouldn't be too nervous after all this was her big night as well as for a certain someone's who just happened to be sitting in the front row.

Later on that evening an announcer came up to the stage and said "Kazekage…ladies and gentlemen of both shinobi villages it brings me great pleasure to give you a wonderful performance tonight sit back and enjoy".

Gaara's POV

The curtains came up and there stood a figure all I could see was a silhouette of the person the lights came on and there stood the person that I was staring at not a few twenty minutes ago…I couldn't take my eyes off of her she was just too beautiful and that belly dancer outfit she was wearing made me want to jump her right then and there because it hugged that lovely damn figure of hers. Then I saw her coming towards me and…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thnks for reading this hope you enjoyed it so far PM me if you want me to right more thnks and have fun


	2. Beautiful

Chapter 2: Beautiful

_Recap Gaara's POV_

_The curtains came up and there stood a figure all I could see was a silhouette of the person the lights came on and there stood the person that I was staring at not a few twenty minutes ago…I couldn't take my eyes off of her she was just too beautiful and that belly dancer outfit she was wearing made me want to jump her right then and there because it hugged that lovely damn figure of hers. Then I saw her coming towards me and…_

Normal POV

Sakura was standing on the stage in that black belly dancer dress the song called Say It Right by Nelly Furtado began to play. Sakura started the most seductive style ever known to the belly dancing world her whole body was on fire with this dancing. The audience eyes' were glued to that beautiful figure. She came up to the Kazekage and danced in front of him for a while before moving through the whole entire crowd of viewers.

_In the day, in the night  
Say it right, say it all  
You either got it or you don't  
You either stand or you fall_  
Gaara's POV

I watched her dance in front of me I couldn't take it anymore her body was setting an unwanted fire into my body. I always hide my emotions from those around me, but her she was the one of a kind. She awoken that part of me that was asleep for god knows how long it was…too many years of silence until now.

_When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hands  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_

_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Oh, you've got what it takes to set me free  
Oh, you could mean everything to me_  
Sakura POV

I love dancing this was all that meant to me in my world of solitude. I went to stand in front of the Kazekage I saw that look in his jade green eyes. That look of sexual wanting yet somehow my eyes must have had that same look. But I had to keep my eyes focused on something else aka my dancing before I do a stupid thing in front of the whole audience. I travelled to the back of the audience dancing as exotic as I did before.  
_I can't say that I'm not lost and found  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show you tonight_

_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Oh, you've got what it takes to set me free  
Oh, you could mean everything to me_

_From my hands I can give you, something that I made  
From my mouth I can sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I can show you a place, God knows  
If you know this place is holy, do you really want to go?_

Normal POV

After Sakura went to the backstage to get ready to go home "Thank you all for coming there are lots of things that needs to be done hope you all have a wonderful evening" with that the announcer left the stage. Gaara was still in shock until his brother and sister came along only to look at one another "Uh….Gaara are you okay?" asked Temari with concern in her voice which was new to her because normally she would of cared less about that right now. "Uh wait what yea I am fine just need to get a drink you guys want to come with or are you just going to stand there?" said Gaara trying not to blush. However that didn't go unnoticed by Kankuro and Temari. With that Gaara left his siblings to go get a drink and hopefully that drink was strong enough to wash those unwanted yearnings away from his mind.

"Hey Kankuro thinking what am I thinking?" "Uh we gonna go follow him and get something to drink…" "No you fucking moron we are going to get Sakura and Gaara hooked up if you want to be part of the plan follow my directions got it" Temari said. "So how are we going to 'hook' them up?" "Oh I have got the perfect plan up my sleeves"….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it so far Review this please XD ja nae


	3. The Perfect Plan Part 1

Chapter 3: The Perfect plan

_Recap: "Oh I have just the plan" said Temari_

Sakura POV

I was thinking about that look that the Kazekage gave me, the lustful look. I tried to let it slip from my mind but Inner wouldn't let planting stupid little scenarios of us in the bedroom and perverted shit. I realized that I needed a drink and just about a good goddamned time to do so. Normally, the person that I would dance in front of would turn their head to side and talk to the person next to them. But the kazekage was a different story I knew the name of the Kazekage because he is Naruto's friend and his name was Gaara. I went to the hotel that I was staying at Ino must be in there right now. Who knows what she is doing right this moment possible jumping either Shikamaru or Kiba. Oh god I don't want to know right now!

I arrived at the hotel and went to the elevator pressed the number for floor number ten. The bell for the elevator went off signaling that I reached the tenth floor. I pulled out my room key nobody was in there. Thank god no one was in there I closed the door behind me and put on some lights. The room was white with hints of beige here and there was a nice little living room with nice bay windows that leads to the balcony that was kinda closed off. My room had a nice big bed on the other side of the hallway was Ino's room both of our rooms had a floral design wallpaper. I was just about to take a shower in the huge ass bathroom at the end of the hall. Until I heard a knock at the door (A/N: she still has her clothes on you perverts) I looked through the peep hole and there stood Temari.

Me and Temari are best friends in like forever. I opened the door and let her walk into my hotel room. "Ah, Temari-san how are you? What a nice surprise to see you over here? What do I owe this great pleasure of you being here if I may ask that of you?" I said to her "Oh I just came by to check on you to see how you were doing that's all…Sakura I was wondering do you want to go to that club that is just down the street with me?" "And what is the name of this club that we are going to" "the name of the club is called Blood Red" said Temari. "Sure I will I have nothing else to do at this moment but I think I know just what to wear". With that being said I went back to my room to shower and change.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So Temari what is exactly this plan by the way?" said Kankuro in that whiney voice of his "Oh for the last time the club's name is Blood Red and we are going to get both Sakura and Gaara together as a couple I saw that look in both of their eyes when she was dancing in front of him at the festival…KANKURO STOP DROOLING YOU BAKA" hits Kankuro over the head (I'm so sorry for hitting you over the head Kanki-kun; that's ok Natasha wait what did you call me? Oh nothing back to the story) "Okay like I was saying before you go keep Gaara company at the club while I go get Sakura don't forget to tell the DJ that Sakura is a (GO-GO) dancer and request Lady GaGa's 'pokerface' song okay" said Temari smiling evilly "Sure thing Temari" and with that Kankuro left in search of his younger brother_.

Normal POV

Sakura was in the bathroom taking a shower, Temari then quickly texted her brother that she will be there in a few minutes. Sakura came out of the bathroom and went to look for something to wear which was a red bra with a black tank top on with some nice high heels and long pair of dark jeans. "Okay Temari I am done so let's go already!" said Sakura "Well let's go I need a drink and a really strong one at that" "Yea me too never had one in a long ass time" with that they left the hotel room and went to the elevator (beats walking down the stairs which who would when you wearing goddamn high heels). They quickly got off of the elevator and walked through the lobby and went outside. Sakura paused for a minute before digging through her purse to get an herbal cigarette out of its case. Then lit the cigarette and continued walking with Temari who took one of Sakura's cigarettes and lit it with her own lighter.

They both got to the club and went to the bar that sat in the corner "Can we get some tequila please" said Temari to the bartender after receiving the tequila and shot glasses "So Sakura wanna go to the dance floor or go meet Gaara?" Taking a swig of her tequila "let's go see your lovely brothers" said Sakura taking a swig of her tequila also. Temari led Sakura to where her brothers were sitting. "Hey Kankuro and Gaara this is Sakura you remember her right?" said Temari "Yea I remember who could forget Sakura she's friend with the loud mouth Naruto, am I right" said Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara who was getting uncomfortable went to the bar and got himself a Corona and went back to the booth they were sitting in.

Sakura went to the dance floor and started dancing to the beat swaying her hips here and there not knowing that Gaara was watching her every damn move. This however didn't go unnoticed by Gaara's siblings. "Hey Gaara why don't you go dancing with Sakura and keep her from the boys getting to her?" said Kankuro getting an evil glint from his sister. "Yea I guess one dance wouldn't hurt?" said Gaara. Both Temari and Kankuro were giving each other high fives at the booth they were sitting in.

The music that came on was Lovegame by Lady GaGa:

Lyrics are

I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes  
And now i want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, i love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

With all this friction that was going on between them neither of them could take it anymore and started grinding each other. TBC


	4. The Perfect Plan Part 2

Hey icylove89 here, thnk you to all my friends for reading this story. The music that is going to be featured in this chapter is "Pokerface" by Lady Gaga, "Blame it" by Jamie Foxx, and "Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas you have to watch the music vid from these guys if you want to know the dance that Sakura is dancing to for Pokerface.

Special thnks to: kallou, Black-Blue Moonlight Neko, smartpajer, and other people who added me as the fav author, fav story, other alerts….LUV U ALL RIGHT NOW

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Perfect Plan prt 2

_With all this friction that was going on between them neither of them could take it anymore and started grinding each other. TBC_

A cough was heard behind them the two stop dancing for a while. Temari leaned over to whisper into Sakura's ear. But both of them couldn't stop blushing from being caught by Gaara's older sibling, Temari. Gaara went back to the booth that they were sitting in just a few hours ago. Kankuro had that evil plan smirk across his damn face which made Gaara a little bit worried until the music stopped and the DJ played the song "Pokerface" came on and there stand on the stage aka the bar table in hooker heels with a blouse that was like a second skin on her. Temari went back to the booth and saw that look on Gaara's face which was goddamn priceless.

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

Sakura was sitting on the bar table by that time until two guys came to both of her sides and helped her down the table so she wouldn't slip on anything. The guys stood by her side and she was walking towards Gaara. She came up to the booth took a swig of the tequila that was still there. She took off the mask that she was wearing and threw it aside.

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart  
Sakura who was now sitting on Gaara's lap right about now. (Poor Gaara heheheh I know I am mean but I love doing that to guys). She grabbed his red hair and make him look up at her she then kissed him fully on the lips. Needless to say Gaara was a little bit surprised but then kissed her back. Two of them were about close to make out until Sakura realized she had to go back and start dancing. Now that is what I call a hot lap dance.

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

--------------------------------------------------

After that little performance that Sakura did the whole bar and club was astounded for a little while then started applauding. The DJ then put on blame it by Jamie Foxx

"Blame It" by Jamie Foxx

Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

She said, she usually don't  
But I know that she front  
'Cause shawty know what she wan't  
She don't wanna to seem like she's easy

I ain't saying what you won't do  
But you know what we're probably gon' do  
What you been feenin' deep inside

Let it out now, girl what you drinkin', gon' let it sink in  
Here for a weekend, thinkin', we can  
See where we could be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I'd know it

Fill another cup up, feelin' on your butt what  
You don't even care now, I was unaware  
How fine you was before  
My buzz set in, my buzz set in

Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

Ooh see, she spilled some drink on me  
And now I'm knowin' she tipsy  
She put her body on me  
And she keeps staring me right in my eyes

No tellin' what I'm gon' do  
Baby, I would rather show you  
What you been missin' in your life  
When I get inside

Girl, what you drinkin'? Don't let it sink in  
Here for the weekend, thinkin', we can  
See where we could be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round if your down, I'm fallin'

Fill another cup up, feelin' on your butt what  
You don't even care now, I was unaware  
How fine you was before  
My buzz set in, my buzz set in

Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

T-Pain  
Girl, I know you feel good  
Just like you look, couple more shots  
You open up like a book, I ain't trippin 'cause I'ma read ya  
Shawty, I ain't trippin', I jus' wanna please ya

I'ma take a shot of Nuvo, shawty, then you know  
It's going down, we can go kick it like Judo  
You know what I mean  
Shawty got drunk, thought it all was a dream  
So I made her say I, I

Now she got her hand on my leg  
Got my seats all wet in my ride  
All over my ride

She look me dead in the eye  
Then my pants got bigga  
She already knew what to figga  
Had her lookin' at her boyfriend like, "Fuck dat nigga"

Blame it on the juice, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny  
Blame it on a blue tap, got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

Now to the ballas poppin' bottles  
With they henny in they cups screamin'  
Money ain't a thing, if it ain't throwin' it up in the sky  
Hold your drinks up high

And to my independent ballas  
Who can buy they own bottles  
If you lookin' like a model  
When them broke fellas holla, tell 'em, bye  
Hold your drinks up high

You can blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

Since the DJ wanted to keep everybody jumping to the beat of the both music they put on "boom boom pow" by Black Eyed Peas.

"Boom Boom Pow"

Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh

Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap

I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer

'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town

People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup

Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom

Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

It was about two or three in the morning which meant that it was goddamn cold outside because they were in the desert. Sakura and Gaara were too tired to even notice that it was cold due to both the music, drinks that were being passed no one usually gives a shit about that. The two walked hand in hand back to Sakura's hotel room which wasn't too far away from the clubbing district. They walked inside through the lobby to the elevators pushing the tenth floor button and went to room 1003. When they got inside the room Sakura went into her room and crashed on the bed with Gaara beside her still in their clothes.

------------------------------

Hope you had fun reading this as much as I have typing it up for you guys…If you have any suggestions for the next chapter I will include them into it. R&R luv icylove89


	5. Snuggles and Wakeup Calls?

Chapter 5: Snuggles and Wakeup call?

After partying almost the whole night on Temari woke up early to check up on both Sakura and Gaara she went to the hotel that Sakura was staying at.

But before she left the house she went to wakeup Kankuro who was in deep sleep not even a gong would wake him up. "KANKURO GET UP GODDAMNIT!" yelled Temari. Kankuro shot out of bed thinking that the house was on fire due to Temari's cooking.

"What the hell Temari?" said Kankuro half awake half asleep "we are going to see if Sakura and Gaara are up" said Temari.

Temari and Kankuro went up to the check in counter "Ah Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama what can I help you with?" said Toka "Morning Toka-san we were just wondering if we could get a spare room key to Sakura Haruno's hotel room?" said Temari

"Yes I do have a spare key here you go have a good day then" "Arigato Toka-san" said Temari in a nice reply (A/N: Nice? My ass keep dreaming if you think my sister is nice to other people said Kankuro Shut it Kankuro otherwise you're out of this damn story said Temari just keep reading this is going to take a while….sighs).

With that Temari and Kankuro went to Sakura's room which was 1003. When they got into the hotel room being just loveable Temari had a camera in hand just in case [oh lord]. They went into the room to see both Gaara and Sakura snuggling up together without even realizing it Temari took the picture of them.

_Hours before Kankuro and Temari came in_

Sakura POV

I was sleeping perfectly fine too hung over to think about anything else but feeling the nice soft pillow _Wait soft pillow? _I shot out of bed next to me I woke up to see the one and only Kazekage. He was sleeping so peacefully with an innocent face like that of a little child. He stirred in his sleep saying something coherent well to an extent I tried making out the words he was saying…

Gaara's POV

I was sleeping I was cuddling next to the warm I knew it was Sakura I felt her shot out of bed must have been me. I guess that after consuming a little bit too much alcohol had that affect on you if you don't realize the person that your currently snuggling up against. I was been conscious and unconscious. In my dream I remember the suppressed childhood that I hated so damn much.

_Dream_

_"Mommy what's going on?" little Gaara said while clutching to his mom's leg. He was just four turning onto five. A bunch of shinobis from other lands were at war with Suna over something that he couldn't comprehend. His mother looked down at him with tearful eyes "Gaara you must stay here with your brother and sister" his mother ordered. His mother then whispered something into Temari's ear with a nod from Temari saying that she understood her mother's wish. "Temi where mommy going? Why was she crying?" said Gaara. "Mommy had to go somewhere she told me to watch over you and Kankuro I don't know when she will be back just go and play with your sand okay?" said Temari smiling down at her little brother._

Sakura's POV

All I heard from Gaara was sobbing and crying out to his mother. I was deciding with myself to wake him up from his dream or nightmare. I shook his shoulders telling him to wake up he still didn't wake up much less stir in his sleep. I really shook him hard and with a jolt he woke up…

Gaara's POV

I heard someone shaking me and telling me to get up. With a slight jolt I woke up and grabbed the nearest thing at me. This just so happened to be Sakura's wrist.

Normal POV

Sakura's face was in shock and in pain due to the amount of pressure that Gaara was applying to her wrist. She started to wince at the pain, Gaara then noticed that Sakura was the one that woke him up from his nightmare/dream.

"Umm Gaara can you please let go of my wrist I am not going to hurt you" said Sakura in her sweet voice. "I didn't mean to do that to you it's just my reflex when something back happens" said Gaara in a low childish whisper. "It's okay everybody gets those kind of dreams would you like to tell me about it it's okay if you don't want to?" said Sakura reassuringly. "No I don't feel like talking about it right now maybe later" said Gaara. With that both Sakura and Gaara were succumbed to sleep.

A few hours later, Temari and Kankuro snuck into the hotel room that both Ino and Sakura were staying at for the rest of their vacation time. They went into their room but being shinobis comes quite handy. Both Sakura and Gaara were faking sleep at the moment that Temari decided to take a pic of both of them. Sakura and Gaara were pissed off as hell. "OKAY WHO's FUCKING IDEA WAS IT TO TAKE A PIC OF ME AND GAARA" said Sakura really mad at Temari who was just smiling innocently while Kankuro left the room really fast to escape the fate of being punched to a bloody pulp by both Sakura and Gaara. Temari was running for her life towards the elevator. "Heheheh I love doing that to people" said Sakura "Yea I know but we have to go and get something to eat since we are both here" said Gaara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliffy but I have to go do some studying ugh which I don't want to do so review please. Luv u all Natasha


	6. Paybacks a bitch

Chapter 6: Paybacks a Bitch

With Temari and Kankuro

After running for about a good five miles from the hotel that Gaara and Sakura were staying at with Ino. The both of them stopped huffing and puffing due to the lack of exercise plus running a full five miles is a lot. "You think we lost them?" said Kankuro looking back for a minute before looking at his older sister. "Let's hope so, but I know that we are in big trouble with the both of them especially with Sakura" said Temari looking at her brother. "You think! We are definitely done for!" "Don't you think I already knew that you baka! Come on let's go back home and hide in our rooms for the rest of the day" said Temari walking away with her brother in tow. (heheheh both of them are screwed big time THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT! Said Kankuro and Temari……*sighs* just keep reading)

With Sakura and Gaara

After scaring the living daylights out of Temari and Kankuro, Sakura went back to the room a little exhausted from chasing them. Both Sakura and Gaara were ready to go downstairs into the little cafeteria to eat some breakfast being the gentleman that Gaara is went to go get their breakfast. It was a nice rest that both of them enjoyed thoroughly in each other's arms. Now all they had to do was think up a perfect plan against Gaara's older siblings. Sakura was caught in her little scheming daze that she forgot that Gaara was giving her, her breakfast. "Sakura earth to Sakura" said Gaara. Finally snapping out of it Sakura shook her head clear. "Sorry about that sweetie just thinking of something" said Sakura innocently. "Wait did you just call me sweetie?" said Gaara a little bit confused at wait Sakura just said. "Yeah so what if I did you got any problem with that TIGERrrrrrrrrrrr" purred Sakura. "No problem with that you naughty little kitty. Are you trying to get me horny?" "Yeah and what if I am? Tiger can't take it no more with someone hot as me straight across from him" said Sakura.

To my readers,

Sorry that I have not written any new chapters to this fanfiction. School is just being annoying and crazy as anything. I will try to write many more chapters for the Temptress.

Luv you all,

Icylove89


	7. Plans and DOOM

Planning and Doom

Sakura and Gaara were in their hotel room thinking up a crazy, more like insane, plan for revenge against Temari and Kankuro.

"So what do you think we should do, honey baby?" said Sakura, "I don't really know, I can't think straight with your hot perfect, delicious body in front of me, Sakura" said a drooling Gaara.

"Please tiger calm down, we wanted revenge right?" said Sakura. "How about this Sakura, we tie up both Temari and Kankuro in a chair and we-and what do we do exactly tiger?" said Sakura cutting off Gaara's plan.

"We, take some paint pour it all over them and pour ice down their backs" looking back at Gaara, Sakura agreed to the plan.

They both figured out if they can get Temari and Kankuro and act innocently without them knowing what was going on then this would be a great plan.

With Temari and Kankuro

"We are sooooooo screwed!" said Temari, knowing full damn well that both Sakura and Gaara is going to kick their butts all the way to the moon.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, "Kankuro go open the door." "NO WAY YOU GO OPEN THE DOOR!" said Kankuro scared of who might be behind the door.

"Temari just do it" walking up to the door Temari opened the door slowly revealing…Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura's POV

Me and Gaara walked back to the house not caring that people were staring at us while we held each others' hands. We arrived at the house, hearing Temari and Kankuro complaining and yelling at each other as to who should open the door.

As much as I love Gaara and his siblings, I don't know who is exactly worse but my guesses were pointed at Gaara's older sibs.

Temari and Kankuro both treat me like I am their little sister which is basically a compliment. But their bickering with one another always gave me a damn headache.

Feeling a headache coming on Temari opened the door and was scared out of her pants when she saw both of us standing on the porch.

Normal POV

Both Sakura and Gaara were standing on the porch when Temari opened the door. "Hey Temari can we come in?" said Sakura "Uh, yeah sure what's up?" "Nothing me and Gaara forgive you and Kankuro interrupting us" Sakura said but Gaara was laughing in his head about the plan that was about to unfold.

Taken by surprise Temari and Kankuro sighed to each other in relief that their lives were sparred but only for a moment when Gaara and Sakura. "We really didn't mean to interrupt you two" said Temari.

"Temari and Kankuro both of you should sit down you guys look like you're about to faint why don't both of you go sit on the chairs, and we will bring both of you a glass of water" said Sakura.

Both Temari and Kankuro sat on the two chairs that were on the porch.

Both Sakura and Gaara went back inside the house to get the "necessary supplies" and water from the house. "Here you go you guys" said Sakura handing both of them a glass of water from the tray she had with her.

Gaara snuck up from behind Temari and Kankuro and taped both their mouths shut and tied them both to the chairs.

Sakura got the paint buckets that were filled with blue, pink, white, green and other colors.

Poured any sort of color that she felt like on both of them while Gaara smirked with a two buckets filled with ice and poured that all over Kankuro and Temari. "VIOLA SE UN MAGNIFIC, don't you think Gaara".

Laughing at the horrified painted faces of his sibs, Gaara couldn't help but smirk at his beautiful girlfriend's artistic creation. Taking a picture of the pranked sibs, Gaara sent the photo to Sakura and their friends.

Deciding that both Kankuro and Temari learned their lesson, Gaara and Sakura untied both of them and took off the tape. Leaving the sibs to wash up and get the paint off of them. Sakura went to the kitchen and made dinner while Gaara made sure there wasn't a spot of paint on the floor.

Well readers hope you had fun reading this chapter will try to write more soon! HAVE A NICE XMAS! ^_^


	8. Dinner

Omg soooo sorry to my readers I have been busy doing everything for almost the past year….I feel bad that I left most of you guys hanging waiting for the next chapter. Well here is the next chapter as a sorry and early Christmas present etc. :* smooches THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON!

Gaara POV:

Making sure that all the paint that both he and Sakura used on the twins didn't stain the floor while Temari and Kankuro were walking to the bathroom!

Gaara was listening to a sweet song coming from the kitchen. Entranced by the song, Gaara walked up to the kitchen didn't know that Sakura was singing it.

He watched Sakura sashaying across the kitchen floor like a dancer in a ball room. Mesmerized by this Gaara couldn't help but space out looking at his angelic girlfriend.

Sakura Singing the Song:

In the days  
When we were swinging from the trees  
I was a monkey  
Stealing honey from the swarm of bees

I could taste...  
I could taste you even then  
And I would chase you down the wind

You can go there if you please  
Wild honey  
And if you go there, go with me  
Wild honey

Did I know you...  
Did I know you even then?  
Before the clocks kept time  
Before the world was made

From the cruel sun  
You were shelter...  
You were my shelter and my shade

If you go there with me  
Wild honey  
You can do just what you please  
Wild honey  
Yeah, just blowing in the breeze  
Wild honey

Wild... wild... wild...

I'm still standing...  
I'm still standing where you left me  
Are you still growing wild  
With everything tame around you?

I send you flowers  
Good flowers for your heart  
I know your garden is full  
But is there sweetness at all?

(What is soul?)  
(Love me, give me soul)

If you go there, go with me  
Wild honey  
Wont you take me, take me please  
Wild honey  
Yeah, swinging through the trees  
Wild honey

With her still singing the song while cooking the dinner Gaara thought of hugging her from behind.

Approaching Sakura very slowly and stealthy like the ninja he was, Gaara grabbed Sakura almost scaring her to death. However, her knowing that it was only Gaara immediately relaxed upon his touch.

"That was not very nice wolfie" said Sakura turning around with a pouty face at Gaara. "Awe I am sorry baby but that was the sweetest song I ever heard" said Gaara looking down at her angelic face.

Blushing from not knowing that he had heard her singing she didn't continue looking at his face. Knowing her Gaara, asked her what was wrong but she said nothing and continued to finish off dinner.

Normal story:

"TEMARI! KANKURO! DINNER IS READY! GET YOUR DAMN ASSES HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Gaara yelled.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong" said Gaara. "After dinner then I will tell you but right now I hear your brother and sister stomping down the stairs" said Sakura. As if on cue, Temari and Kankuro showed up at the dinner table.

Both Sakura and Gaara were sitting together at the kitchen table with both Kankuro and Temari looking like they just saw a ghost.

Sakura was silent through the whole entire meal, thinking and spacing out. Gaara who sat next to her couldn't help but notice that she didn't speak.

Finishing off her meal quickly as well as Gaara put their dishes into the sink. Leaving Kankuro and Temari staring at one another "with what-the-hell is going on" looks upon their faces.

Rushing up the stairs, Sakura was followed by Gaara who was getting concerned with each step towards her.

Entering Gaara's room where she would be with him a couple of nights ago started crying.

Not knowing how to comfort his own girlfriend, Gaara had felt helpless like he was lost and didn't know which path to take.

Gaara stepped forward towards Sakura knowing that he was there for her no matter what had happened to both of them.

He clasped her hand and kissed it tenderly Sakura turned towards Gaara and hugged him. He left her crying into his chest while stroking her hair.

Whispering gently to her "angel, whatever made you upset please tell me…I am not going to leave you until you explain", still stroking her hair until her sobs were quiet.

"My mother and father used to sing that song to me every night before I went to sleep. When I was a little girl holding my doll in my hands their love couldn't compare to the doll I slept with every night…."

Trailing off as in deep thought Sakura continued "then one night I heard something downstairs someone was inside the house…I rushed over to my parents' bedroom which was a little ways down the hall. I entered their bedroom knowing that they must have heard the noise as well" tears streaming down her face Sakura tried not to choke on her sobs.

"Please finish the story baby" knowing that his girlfriend was listening to him. "My mother and father went downstairs to investigate the scene. My mother told me to stay where I was and to not make a sound…mommy and daddy love you Sakura and always will those were the last words I heard from both my parents."

"Gun shots were heard in the house and the burglars left the house I went downstairs immediately only to find both of my parents lying dead on the floor in the kitchen. The neighbors had heard the gun shots and had called the police. One of the neighbors entered the house and saw me staring at something they turned towards the kitchen and found my parents' bodies on the floor." Sakura was still crying and Gaara just held her close to him.

"That very night, I couldn't sleep even at my neighbor's house they took me in after discovering me. The part that sucks was I couldn't help them I was still too young and weak to do anything –sighs- I still miss my parents, Gaara I wanted revenge so badly that I couldn't see straight!"

Sakura then got up and washed her face in the bathroom upon returning she kissed her boyfriend on the forehead and fell asleep immediately.

Gaara being the insomniac that he was, tried to go to sleep with Sakura in his arms. Tried to push the story out of his mind and go to bed. Snuggled with Sakura, until she relaxed into his arms mumbling, "Thank you wolfie".

Not knowing how to respond to her Gaara just kissed Sakura gently on the lips and said "no worries honey" and tried to go to sleep.

Thank you guys for making time to wait patiently for this chapter ive been so busy with my new fiancé and school so love you :* xoxoxoxo icylove89


	9. Lying Awake with You

A thousand apologies to all my readers my life has been hell and now I am writing this other chapter because I am dying from boredom smh…any who enjoy this next chapter…

Chapter 9: lying awake

Gaara's POV:

I couldn't help but try to understand Sakura's story about her parents. My brain couldn't function correctly even if she was lying there right next to me sleeping.

Her face was still stained with the tears I couldn't help myself from saying "my angel what happened to your laughter and the love you had before you told me that story" shaking my head I knew that sleep was an inevitable dream.

**Boy what the hell has gotten into you** said shukaku

_Oh that's just great my stupid demon is asking me a stupid comment…hey shukaku enough already_ I spat back at the demon in my head.

**I am just asking you why are you getting all goddamn mushy over Sakura YOU'RE A DEMON CONTAINER FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY!**

_Man, shukaku you are so damn annoying I don't know I am just trying to figure her out but obviously she has vexed me at every turn._

After that he was silent as the grave…good finally I will be able to sleep well hopefully I felt sakura stir next to me mumbling in her sleep.

Sakura's POV:

I was in my dream realm everything was dark but I saw a figure all the way on the other side in the dark.

I ran towards the figure, as I came closer I saw that it was a little girl with pink hair and those emerald eyes that made anyone around her get lost in the color.

Then I realized that the girl was me.

She was crying but I don't know why I asked her" what's wrong little one?" she stopped crying for a second "my mom and dad they are dead and I don't know who had done it".

Then she started sobbing again I scooped her up into my arms trying to comfort her.

I felt my heart break not knowing that the darkness had receded.

Someone else entered my dream, but I couldn't see who the figure truly all I saw was black and red clouds.

Then they took out a kunai knife and stabbed me with it I cried out in pain letting go of my younger self in the process.

I fell to the ground trying to reach for my younger self but I couldn't the pain was too much for me to handle.

I tried to wake up but I couldn't the pain was overpowering.

Normal POV

Sakura was still stirring in the bed twisting and turning in the bed. This made Gaara wonder what she was trying to do until he heard more crying from her.

Not knowing the best way to get anyone to wake up he tried to at least manage to shake her. Suddenly, Sakura was awake yet her vision was still blurry from all the tears.

Looking around she noticed that it was almost dawn, knowing who had awaken her. Turning around in the bed Gaara was staring right back at her.

Not knowing what to say Gaara, just kissed her on the lips a soft and sensual kiss. Kissing away all the tears that swam down Sakura's face.

"Come on angel let me go make you something to eat" said Gaara after he walked out the door to his bedroom Sakura came out of the bed to follow him.

After they ate breakfast all they did was snuggle under the blanket just watching movies and holding onto one another.

I know it has been a loooooong time since I written anything for this PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ty from icylove89 :*


End file.
